World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part One: Emperor Murgatroyd and the Unlucky Thirteen
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part One: Emperor Murgatroyd and the Unlucky Thirteen is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise A group of rebels who come from the future plead to the heroes to stop the mad Emperor Robin Murgatroyd and his pets, the Unlucky Thirteen, from wreaking havoc. Plot Part One (At the beach, the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Mink Gang, Staff Members, and Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound are relaxing.) Narrator: It is a nice summer day and our heroes are enjoying a beautiful sunny afternoon. Little did they know that they are about to encounter yet another globetrotting adventure in a few moments. Holly: It sure is a nice day at the beach. Isn't it, Cooler? Cooler: You said it, Holly. (Howler, Amy, Dexter, Bintang, and Asto are seen setting up a telescope.) Bintang: Almost finished. Howler: Isn't it a lovely day, Amy. Amy(unhappy): Yes. Howler: Is there anything wrong, Amy? Amy: No. Why do you ask? Howler: Well, you don't seem very enthusiastic. Amy: I was up all night thinking about that nightmare I had. Howler: Nightmare? Amy: Indeed. I had a dream that a man no bigger than a skyscraper and a group of demon cats destroying everything in Poundsville and we, everybody at the pound, was escaping through Gamma's aircraft. (Howler and Dexter comfort Amy, while Astro looks through the telescope and sees a time mechine hovering down.) Astro: Hey, everybody! Look up there! Howler: (Looking up) It looks like Usagi's time mechine. Gamma: You may be surprised to see who's inside. (The Time Mechine lands and a young woman(Dessiree) steps outside.) Desiree: Thank goodness. The rampage hasn't started yet. (Calling over her shoulders) OK, you can come out now. (Howler and Amy look at each other with confused looks on their faces.) Howler: Amy, who is that? Amy: I haven't the slightest idea. (Just then, Desiree's friends come out.) Mink: Miss Desiree, are you sure this is the place? Desiree: Yes. Yes, I am. Dog:(Pointing to the heros) Are they the ones you've chosen to help us? Cooler: Okay, what's going on? Desiree: Perhaps I should introduce myself. I am Desiree Murgatroyd from the year 9000, and these are my rebel army. Dexter: (Gulps) Did you say REBEL army? Desiree: Yes. These twelve members are Rupert, Onigumo, Yolanda, Garrett, Bonsai, Ichigo, Villa, Leafy, Despard, Jasmine, Pisa, and Nisa. Barkerville: Please pardon my asking this, Miss Murgatroyd. Who do you intend on rebeling against? Desiree: (Angrily) Emperor Robin Murgatroyd and his despicable pets! Cooler: Who are they? Mink(Leafy): I believe I will tell you. Emperor Robin Murgatroyd was once a kind and generous emperor from our time. It was until a pit bull attack made him grew bitter and hostile against dog kind. Nose Marie: Oh my southern fried goodness! Leafy: In fact, he even persecuted people who own dogs. Worry Wart: Yikes! Twitchia: Eek! Leafy: Not only that, but he's also adopted a bunch of miserable excuses for felines and dubbed them as the Unlucky Thirteen. Dog(Rupert): And here's where things go from bad to worse... Desiree: He even killed father for objecting his idea of amending a law that is illegal against owning a dog. Holly: Oh no! Rupert: Unfortunately, it's true. That's why Miss Murgatroyd formed a rebel group to stop Robin. (Thunder is heard clapping and the heroes react.) Holly: Huh? Is it raining now? Desiree: No. That was just for dramatic efect. Igor: Strange, huh? Desiree: That's why we're turning to you for help. Worry Wart: Um... just how dangerous are they? Onigumo: Very dangerous. (Another time machine hovers down.) Desiree: (Alarmed) They're coming! Cooler: Is that them? Desiree: I'm afraid so. (Emperor Robin Murgatroyd and thirteen cats step out.) Emperor Robin Murgatroyd: Poor, stupid sister. Do you really think you can escape from me? I beg to differ. Cooler:(Whispering to Nose Marie) I think that's him. Nose Marie: I supose your right, Cooler honey. (Emperor Robin Murgatroyd notices Cooler and Nose Marie.) Emperor Robin Murgatroyd: (Disgusted) Ugh! Dogs. I hate dogs. Leafy: Well, Robin. I see you have a lot of nerve by showing up here. (Leafy draws a sword towards Emperor Robin Murgatroyd, but a large cat breaks the sword with his bare hands.) Emperor Robin Murgatroyd: Very well done, Sen Sen. Sen Sen: Thank you, Master Murgatroyd. Beamer: Sweet Henrietta! The fat cat is strong! (Sen Sen's Eyes become veiny, dashes toward Beamer, and grabs Him by the collar.) What-- Wait! stop stretching My shirt collar! Sen Sen: Never... Call... Me... Fat! (Tony attacks Sen Sen, only to be grabbed by the neck by Sen Sen.) Robin Murgatroyd: Now, do You see My endless power? Well, Do You? (Laughs Maliciously) Part Two Dexter: Okay, we don't know who you think you are, but what you're doing isn't very nice! Emperor Robin Murgatroyd: You idiots haven't the slightest idea who I am, am I correct? Tony: Well, you don't look familiar. Emperor Robin Murgatroyd: I don't look familiar to you, eh? Well, for your information, I am Emperor Robin Murgatroyd and I hate dogs. TJ: You'll never take the world's dog population alive! (Howler sneaks off.) (Emperor Murgatroyd and his cats laugh.) Emperor Robin Murgatroyd: Say, you made a joke. (Angrily) I hate jokes. TJ: That wasn't a joke! (TJ angrily runs towards Emperor Robin Murgatroyd, but Kisa and Rosy stop him.) TJ: What do you two think you're doing?! (Howler places black somethings on each cat's shirt.) Rosy: If That Cat is that powerful, then His master must be more powerful! Tony: (Choking) Help me! (Ethan bites Sen Sen's tail.) Sen Sen: Ouch! (releases Tony and Tony grabs Ethan and Beamer and rushes to his friends.) That hurts! (Kicks Tony in the face) Gloomy and TJ: Why you...! (Gloomy grabs a baseball bat as TJ breaks free of Rosy and Kisa's grip. Both charge at Sen Sen.) TJ: I'll teach you to hurt my brother! Hayate: Get blown away. (pulls out what appears to be a 16-Ton Hammer.) Gloomy: You don't scare us with that toy. TJ: Wait a minute, Gloomy. It could be a trap. Hayate: 32,000 Big Hammer! (Whacks TJ on the head, and has a little bump on His head as He passes out, but the hammer falls apart as it was really a Stick with 2 frying pans with a metal sheet.) Tony: TJ! Howler: Hey... That hammer's a fake! (TJ wakes up.) TJ: It was? (Tony gets angry.) Tony: Okay! You've asked for it Igor: Tony! Wait- (Tony transforms into Titan Tony.) Titan Tony: Let's see if I can make stuffed animals out of you. (Pan pounces on Titan Tony's leg, but gets kicked away.) Titan Tony: Bad kitty. Play nice. (To Gloomy and TJ) You two might want to step back. (Gloomy and TJ do as they were informed.) Titan Tony: I hope you and your cats are hungry, Murgatroyd, because I'm going to serve you a nice steaming bowl of pain soup with a side order of hurt. (Titan Tony readies his attack.) Emperor Robin Murgatroyd: Ugh! Another joke! Pablo, Amster, Brass, get him! Titan Tony: The only joke I see is your futile attempts to deal with me. Emperor Robin: Never Futile. Pablo: Finally! (Goes wild and was about to claw Titan Tony, when Tony gets out of the way) Huh? Titan Tony: Nope. (Titan Tony grabs Pablo by the feet and throws him at Murgatroyd.) Emperor Robin: Why you... (To Georgia) Georgia! Finish him off! (Georgia aims Her SoundBlaster at Tony, with Tony blocking the attack.) How do you like that? Titan Tony: Well, fun's fun but I had enough. Titan Volcano! (Titan Tony spreads his arms and claps his hands, emitting an explosion at Emperor Murgatroyd and the Unlucky Thirteen. Titan Tony goes back to normal. The villains are nowhere to be seen.) Tony: Lesson learn: Pick on somebody your size. (To Igor) Now, Iggy... why are you looking at me like that? Igor: I wasn't told when You became furious enough, You become physically brutal. Tony: (Starting to shed tears and hugs Igor) I'm sorry, Iggy. I made that promise to you three years ago that I learned to control myself. But, I had no other choice. ( Desiree becomes furious and gives Igor an ominous look.) Desiree: (Angrily) Don't you talk like that to him, you tyrant defender! My brother killed father and dog owners and somehow, that young man is the bad guy?! You should be ashamed of yourself! Igor: You're missing the point! Tony: Leave Him alone. He has every right to scold me. Desiree: Oh yeah?! Well I... Gamma: (Yelling) ENOUGH OF THIS! ALL OF YOU! (All turn to Gamma. The spell breaks from Igor.) Gamma: I don't care who started it, but let me tell you something. Murgatroyd and his cats are still alive and have scattered to the seven corners of the planet. Arguing with each other like a bunch of idiots won't save the world. Now, all of you apologize to each other or I'll find the group myself. Igor: Gamma's Right. TJ: Fortunately... Tony: There's no Fortunately. How can We locate the Emperor and His Cat Lackeys? TJ: Well, during the calamity, Howler placed Tracking Devices on each of the Cats. shame He didn't have time to put one on the Emperor. Part Three Cooler: Okay, Howler. Do you know where they're at? Howler: Let me see. (Pulls out a Remote.) There's 13 in all, and They're going to 7 Destinations. Alaska, Luxemburg, Mexico, China, Brazil, Great Britain, and Laos. Winky: Any specific famous tourist spots, Howler? Howler: Let me see... There's a sleigh race at Alaska, Luxembourg's Little Switzerland, Acapulco, the Ice Festival, Snake Island, Big Ben, and the Plain of Jars. Spunky: Um... Howler, when you said Snake Island, I'm hoping that the island isn't full of snakes, right? Howler: Unfortunately, there's a whole lot of them, even the venomous ones. (Spunky and Tony faint.) Gamma: Now, like last time, we'll have to split into eight groups. Seven will have to capture the Unlucky Thirteen while the eighth group stays behind to guard the pound. Now, I will select the seven team leaders. Team Snow's leader will be Ice Cap. Team Prankster's leader will be Igor. I will be Team Metal's leader. Team Beanstalk's leader will be TJ. Team Cool will be Cooler. Team Ritzy's leader will be Timothy Collie. Finally, Team Claw's leader will be Catgut. Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes